All in An Afternoon
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Kurt goes to help Blaine pack for the summer and meets his little brother. Based on a comment made about the Mini- Warbler on tumblr. Klaine.


**So this was based on the comment made somewhere on tumblr about the Kellen, the Mini- Warbler, being Blaine's little brother. Another thing written at 2 AM in the morning (everything I write about the Mini- Warbler seems to happen at this time, interestingly enough). **

**Dedicated to Maggie on tumblr, because she really really wants it. **

**I don't own anything you recognize (although I wished I owned Kellen. I adore that kid).**

Kurt walked through one of Dalton's prestigious buildings, heading towards his boyfriend's room to help him pack up for the summer. He passed a few of his friends walking out, many of them carrying suitcases and luggage as they headed for the exit and their cars. He nodded and said hi to most of them, promising to hang out over the summer. Though his time at Dalton had been short lived, he _had_ grown to develop a certain fondness for the grand school and the boys that lived in it.

He climbed the final staircase, taking a deep breath as he turned to walk down the halls. _One thing is for certain though,_ Kurt thought,_ Along with the uniforms, I do not miss all of these staircases. Well, perhaps there is one…_

As he neared Blaine's room, he heard a muffled racket coming from within. It sounded as if there were items falling over, music blasting on high, and someone attempting to yell over the noise. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly have been going on in there.

"Blaine?" he called out, knocking softly on the door. "Blaine?" he said a little louder, turning the knob to open the door a crack. He stuck his head in.

The sight that met him mirrored one of a post-earthquake site. The closet doors were wide open, and clothes littered the floors. There was one suitcase overturned on the floor, the items that had been inside now spilling out. Another suitcase lay in the one corner of the room that seemed to be untouched, and was only half- packed. Books of all shapes and sizes were everywhere, some stacking up high against the walls, while other just lay around on the floor, waiting to be ruined. Katy Perry was blasting from the speakers, and on top of it all, there was a small boy who was alternating between jumping on the half- made bed and dancing on it.

Kurt's eyes widened considerably as he looked for Blaine among the mess. He finally spotted him, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. He resembled someone who had given up trying; his curly hair free of it's daily gel and thoroughly rumpled, his expression one of tiredness and defeat. He leaned against the frame, smiling exasperatedly at the little boy on the bed.

Kurt half- jogged towards him, careful to hop around the books and clothes on the floor. "Hey there," he said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek, "I thought you were spending the day?"

Blaine lit up considerably, kissing Kurt's cheek in response. "I thought I was too," he muttered. "But my parents decided to take their vacation early this year, so they dropped Kellen off today," he gestured towards the excited boy who was singing along to _Firework_ on the bed. "As you can see, I didn't get much packing done," he said, laughing tiredly as he waved his hand around the room before going to pause the I-Pod. "I didn't know they had given him ice cream before dropping him off. I would never have said yes if I did."

Kurt took a closer look at the boy, who had now stopped jumping and was looking around for the I-Pod. He was wearing a navy blue blazer, grey pants, and a red and blue striped tie. "Is he…wearing a Dalton uniform?" Kurt asked curiously, leaning forward to inspect the blazer intently.

Blaine sighed, laughing a little and running a hand down his face. "Yeah. He got our grandmother to make him one. She even managed to match the logo." Sure enough, a familiar bright red insignia was proudly emblazoned on one side of the jacket. Blaine walked towards the bed, picking things up off the floor along the way. "He's a big fan of the Warblers. He can't wait to join them," he said over his shoulder.

Kurt faintly remembered Blaine saying something about having a little brother, but for some reason, it had never occurred to him that he might be _this little_. _Well there's finally someone who willing accepts the blazer for once._

When Blaine reached the edge of the bed, he looked up at Kellen, who had resumed simply jumping on it in absence of music. He simply watched him amusedly for a while. "Kellen!" he finally called out.

The boy in question pivoted around, falling to his knees simultaneously. "Blaine!" he exclaimed. "Why is there no music?"

Blaine smiled at him, "Because, buddy, there's someone I want you to meet. And I have to pack, but this is more important." He turned back to Kurt, beckoning him forward, and Kellen's eyes slide from his brother's to Kurt.

Kurt approached slowly, not sure how much Kellen knew about his and Blaine's relationship. Sure, Kellen didn't look more that six, but Kurt still wasn't sure how he would react. Blaine's hand found his, squeezing gently, silently telling him not to worry. He felt a small sense of relief and squeezed back, still cautious.

"Hi, Kellen, I'm Kurt," he introduced himself softly.

Kellen smiled at him, enthusiastic, "Hi I'm Kellen. I'm six years old and I'm going to be a Warbler one day. My favorite song is Teenage Dream, but I like Blaine's version more," he said rapidly, trying to fit all of the words in one breath.

Kellen's eyes trained down, coming to rest of Blaine and Kurt's clasped hands. "Why are you holding hands?" he asked, looking back up at Blaine.

Kurt tensed at the question, not sure what would happen now. Blaine simply let go of his hand and crouched so that he was eye- level with Kellen. He spoke softly.

"Kellen, you know how mommy and daddy hold hands sometimes?"

The boy nodded, and Blaine went on.

"And you know how sometimes Wes and David hold hands with those pretty girls you've met?"

This earned another nod from the boy on the bed. Kurt looked on, wondering where Blaine was going with this.

"Do you remember why I told you they did when you asked about it?"

Kellen sat and thought for a moment, staring off into space. He looked back at Blaine. "You said it was because they were in love!" There was a pause. "…I'm not quite sure what that is though."

Blaine chuckled and ruffled the smaller boys hair. "You will when your older, buddy. Trust me." He turned serious again. "Well, I hold hands with Kurt because I'm in love with him, okay?"

Kurt was still nervous, but felt a rush of warmth at the words. He and Blaine had only exchanged the words over a week ago, so the feeling still stunned and shocked him. _He loves me_, he thought dreamily. He shook his head a little, trying to clear it, and waited for Kellen's response.

"But you're both boys…" Kellen's tone wasn't angry, thankfully. He simply sounded confused.

"I know, Kellen," Blaine said patiently. "But you have to know that that's okay. When you get older, you'll meet boys and girls who like each other, boys who only like boys, and girls who only like girls, okay? It's a little weird to most people, but it's okay."

Kellen continued to look confused, possibly at the amount of words that were just said. (*) "Okay… But you both love each other right? That's why you hold hands like mommy and daddy?"

"Yup. That's why, buddy."

The fog cleared a little from Kellen's eyes and he simply smiled. "Okay." He swung his legs a little.

Blaine glanced back at Kurt, both of them a little surprised by the boy's easy acceptance.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, a little unsure, despite what he had said.

Kellen nodded, swinging his legs enthusiastically. "Yeah! I don't see what's weird about it. You both love each other."

Kurt felt his eyes well up in a few unshed tears. _Why can't the rest of the world be like this little boy, _he wondered. Blaine was a little choked up too.

"That's great, buddy," he said roughly, reaching out to ruffle Kellen's hair. He swallowed. "That's awesome." He rose up and stood back next to Kurt.

"Can we dance to Teenage Dream now?" Kellen asked eagerly.

Kurt looked at Blaine, smirking and raising an eyebrow in question. "Don't look at me," Blaine laughed. "He taught himself. Mom needed me to babysit, so he came to Warbler practice with me one day. It's Wes's fault, really. He made us practice so many times."

Kurt shook his head in response, and Blaine turned back to the boy. "How about this? You show Kurt the dance, and I'll try to clean up the mess you made. Then we can try and see if Wes and David want to watch a movie with us or something, 'kay?"

Kellen smiled charmingly and nodded, leaping off the bed to grab Kurt's hand as he pulled him towards the stereo. "Come on, Kurt!" he yelled a little. Kurt walked along with him, glancing over his shoulder to see Blaine watching them fondly, before bending to pick up another textbook on the floor. Kellen tugged harder, wanting to show his new friend this "really really cool dance he learned"

… **I wasn't sure how else to end it. So… yeah.**

**Review please? (Thank you for your amazing responses on my other stories, by the way).**


End file.
